A Goddess is Born
by GoddessofPredators
Summary: The life story of Thea/Sarah, the Goddess of Predators. What happens when the Dark Elves attack? Will Sarah ever return back to Asgard? How will Sarah's life change when Thor comes to New Mexico? Friendships will be tested. Find out in this life story of the Goddess of Predators. Thor characters/OC WARNING: spoilers for Thor movie
1. New arrival

Taya, the Goddess of predators, lay in her bed, her newborn infant cradled in her arms. She smiled down at the baby and kissed its forehead softly as the baby slept soundly in her arms. Reens, the God of Demons, walked into Taya's bed room, tears of joy streaking down his cheeks as he stroked his new daughters head. "How is she?" He whispered looking into Taya's soft blue eyes. "She is fine, as healthy as any newborn goddess could ever be," Taya replied. "What shall we name her?" Reens asked as the baby wrapped its hand around his forefinger. "Thea," Taya answered standing up and placing Thea in her crib. Reens smiled at his weary wife. "It seems as if we may need to turn in early," he chuckled lying down and placing the soft, golden covers over his body. Taya smiled and laid down beside him, resting her head on her silk pillow and slowly drifting to sleep. Thea lay in her crib, bundled up in a small red blanket that used to be her fathers when he was a child. She opened her eyes and struggled again the blanket that had bound itself around her. Thea had been defeated and not knowing what else to do, let out a loud wail that woke the God and Goddess from their slumber. Taya stood up and walked over to the crib where she picked the small Thea up and cradled her in her arms. "Shhhhh, hush my dear Thea, all is fine," she said soothingly carrying the small infant back to her bed where she laid down beside Reens. Thea quieted down, and in feeling the warmth of her parents, dozed off until farther notice.


	2. A birthday surprise

"Happy birthday!" Mother and fathers smiled, running into my room with two neatly wrapped presents in their hands. "Happeh birfday!" I said repeating my parents. I hadn't gained the ability to use proper word yet, so that was the closest I could get. "Here are your presents dear," mother said happily placing the presents in front of my chubby one year old hands. I grabbed the wrapping paper and tore it off, trying to stick the pieces of paper on my body as I ripped it off of the package. I gasped happily as I picked up a small helmet and held it aloft in my arms. "On! On! On!" I chanted looking up at mother with pleading eyes. Mother smiled happily and strapped the small helmet on my head. I laughed happily and sat down on the floor, clapping my hands as father scooted his present closer to me. "Here, open this one," he smiled sitting in the rocking chair mother used to rock me to sleep. I tore the paper off and let out a happy childish scream as I lifted a small toy staff out of the box. "Now your a true goddess," mother chuckled as she lifted me up by my hands. She chanted encouraging words as I started to take my first steps before falling back down and rolling onto my back. Father picked me up and threw me in the air, catching me and throwing me back up again. "Flying!" I giggled as I soared into the air. Father placed me in mothers arms as I flailed my arms around, babbling in some sort of baby language. "I think it's time to take her to meet the king," father smiled standing up. "I believe your right," mother said following father out of the nursery. We approached the large golden doors of the Asgardian palace and entered the throne room to see king Odin, queen Frigga, and their two boys standing by the throne. "Taya, Reens, I see you've brought the baby to meet our family," Odin smiled as mother and father approached the throne. 17 year old Thor and 15 year old Loki leaned forward to get a better look at me. "She's beautiful," Loki whispered as I grabbed his finger and stuck it in my mouth. Loki looked into my mothers eyes as I cooed and squirmed in her arms, causing my helmet to fall lopsided on my head. "May I hold her?" Loki asked stroking my thin, blonde hair. "Of course, dear prince," mother replied handing me to Loki. I smiled and grabbed at his nose as he let out a small chuckle. "Mind if I take her out to the royal garden?" Loki asked. "Go right on ahead," father smiled. "Thank you," Loki said returning the smile and walking out of the throne room, Thor close behind.


	3. Up in the Yggdrasil

"Brother, what are you doing?" Thor asked as they entered the garden. "I'm just here to show her the Yggdrasil tree," Loki replied placing me on the lowest branch. "You can't do that! what if she falls? Her parents would hate us!" Thor said walking in front of Loki and blocking his path. "Brother, I will keep a very close watch on her," Loki said as he started to climb up the tree, with I in his hand. "Up! Up!" I chanted as we reached the top branch. "Loki!" Thor yelled as he started to climb the tree as well, sitting down beside me so that I was in between him and Loki. "Do you like it?" Loki smiled ruffling my hair. "Love it!" I said happily while I held onto Loki's finger tightly. Thor smiled slightly and plopped me down on his lap. "Can you say Thor?" "Tor!" I laughed letting go of Loki's finger. Loki frowned and turned his attention to the sparkling rainbow bridge the lay in front of the tree. Thor noticed Loki and looked into my small brown eyes. "Say Loki," he whispered pointing in Loki's direction. I smiled and looked at Loki. "Loki!" I chanted as Thor moved me into Loki's lap. Loki smiled and kissed my forehead as mother, father, queen Frigga, and king Odin entered the garden. "What are you doing up there?" Odin yelled up to us. "Showing dear Thea the amazing view from the top Yggdrasil tree," Loki responded bouncing me up and down on his lap. "Loki," I cooed grabbing at his midnight black hair. Mother and father smiled as Thor clapped Loki on his shoulder. I looked into Loki's eyes and smiled, my new, white baby teeth gleaming in the soft reflection of the sun. "Love you," I said simply. Thor laughed and Loki beamed happily. "She said loves me!" He called down to Odin, laughter in his voice. "That's perfect son, but you need to bring her down," Odin said sternly as Thor and Loki started to climb down the tree. Loki placed me back into my mothers arms. "Bye Loki. Bye Tor," I said waving as mother and father started to walk back to our castle. Loki and Thor waved to me happily. Mother entered the nursery and placed me in my 'big girl bed'. "Goodnight, my dear princess," she said with I smile as she kissed me on the cheek. "Night-night," I yawned as my eyes slowly closed and I drifted to sleep.


	4. When they attacked

I sat in the Yggdrasil tree in the royal garden of the castle, my now four year old legs dangling off the side. Loki, now 19, walked into the garden and smirked when he saw me in the tall tree. He climbed to the top branch and sat down beside me. "Enjoying the view?" He asked ruffling my hair. "Yep!" I smiled kicking my legs back and forth. "You love this tree don't you?" He asked as a warming smile spread across his thin lips. "Of course! It's our special place!" I said giving him a small hug as the branches of the tree swayed in the wind. Loki smiled and returned the hug, brushing some of my blonde hair out of my face. Mother hurried into the garden, worry lined her face as she searched for us. She looked up at us in the tree. "Oh my, Thea dear, we need to go, now," she said frantically helping me out of the tree. Loki had a confused look on his face as he followed me down the trunk. " , if I may, what is the rush?" Mother looked around to see if anyone was near before leaning over to Loki and whispering in his ear. Loki's eyes widened. "I must tell father!" "Odin already knows, you just need to get to safety," mother said grabbing my hand. "Come now Thea, we have to leave," she said yanking me in the other direction. I turned my head to Loki and waved sadly. "I love you," I whispered as mother and I started to run toward our palace. We entered my mother and fathers room as my mother covered me with a blanket. "What's going on?" I asked emerging my head from the blanket. "Shhhh dear, you mustn't talk to loud," mother said quietly as heavy footsteps echoed through the corridors. Father walked out of the bathroom and sat down beside mother as the footsteps got closer. "We have to do it, it's the only way to keep her safe," father whispered grasping my hand. "No! Please, we can't," mother said, small tears forming in her eyes. "We have to," father repeated. Mother started to sob quietly, walking to her vanity and pulling an envelope and a small book from one of the drawers. "Here," she whispered handing them to me. "Keep these with you at all times," she said backing away from the bed. Father walked over to the closet and opened the door, revealing a small vortex. "Go in there, now," father said quietly to me as he pointed at the vortex. I shook my head and backed into mothers arms just as a large, ugly elf like monster crashed through the door. I screamed and father grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the vortex. Tears were streaking down mothers face while she mouthed the words 'I love you' as father pushed me into the vortex, never to be seen again


	5. Entering Midgard

I landed in the soft sand of a large desert with a thud, sand fluttering into my eyes and my hair as I rolled onto my back. I sat up and looked around for someone, something that could help me. My hands dug into the burning hot sand as I looked for some form civilization. I squinted my eyes and gasped when a small town came into view not to far from where I sat. I stood up quickly, sand falling off of my clothes and skin as I started to run toward the town. I entered the town and ran into an ally as a car zoomed in my direction. Sitting down beside the garbage disposal, I sobbed quietly and laid down, resting my head on my hands and watching the people walk by. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself as tears started to run down my face even faster. I stood up and shook away my tears, curiosity taking over and causing me to want to explore. I walked out of the ally and onto the streets of the small town. I turned my head and looked around as I walked down the street, my armor clanging behind me as I took each step. I brought the envelope out of my pocket, but put it back when I remembered I couldn't read. A large man in a leather jacket suddenly ran into me as I continued to walk down the street. "Hey, move out of the way squirt," he growled looking at me with a scowl on his face. "Do you know who your talking to?" I snapped, my childish voice making it hard to take me seriously. "A girl on the streets, now MOVE!" The man yelled grabbing my arm. I looked up at him, my eyes turning blood red as I dug my figure nails into his flesh. The man struggled against the pain but pushed me to the ground. I shook my head and tripped him, turning him over on his back while he laid on the ground. "Don't you EVER talk to me again," I growled taking hold of his collar and staring him in the eye. The man stood up and ran off, his hands trembling. My eyes returned to their normal chocolate brown as I gasped and ran off to the closest building I could find, a library


	6. Newfound power

I sat in my ally and rummaged through the dumpster, looking for something I could eat. I smiled happily as I grabbed a small slice of cake and sat down to eat it. "Happy birthday," I whispered to myself while I ate the remaining pieces of the cake. I celebrated my sixth birthday alone, by that time I had forgotten about my past in Asgard and thought I was just a normal homeless mortal. I finished the cake and stretched, stopping when I heard a very faint crumpling noise. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mothers envelope that had been long forgotten. After spending so much time in the library I had taught myself to read, and with curiosity, I opened the envelope to find this:

Dear our beloved Thea,

We are very sorry to have had sent you off to Midgard, but we did it for a purpose. When the war started with the Dark Elves, we knew we wouldn't make it, so we wanted you to be safe. With help of this sorcery book we sent you, you may just be as good a sorcerer as your father. We hope you many years of luck and we are very sorry to have left you our dear.

Your loving parents, Taya and Reens.

I read the note, my eyes darting back and forth as my mouth gaped open. My memory of Asgard had come back as I threw the note aside and grabbed the small spell book from my back pocket. I flipped through the pages as a small smile started to appear on my face. I may not be able to go back to Asgard, but I may use my powers as I wish. I stood up and placed the book back in my pocket as I walked out of my ally and out into the town. I headed out to the small desert that surrounded the town and embraced my powers, shape shifting into every predator I could think of. The man that I had long ago confronted rode his motor cycle out through the desert, kicking up dust as he approached me. "Hey, aren't you that girl who fought me two years ago?" He asked stopping his bike beside me. "Silence! You mustn't address me like that," I hissed pointing a finger in his direction. "You are, wait a minute, aren't you that homeless girl that lives in that ally? Your a, what's-her-name, Sarah! Yeah Sarah," he said. "How do you know my name?" I retorted, my child like voice still hung in my words. "Everyone in town knows ya," the man shrugged. "What did I just say?!" I growled loudly. "Let's not get into this again, Sarah." "Oh, I'm not just Sarah, I am Sarah, Goddess of Predators you mortal." "Potato patato," the man shrugged again. I growled and focused on my new magic until my staff appeared in my hand and my helmet on my head. My armor appeared on my body and my cape billowed in the wind. I pointed my staff at his face, my body surging with power. The man backed up. "Sarah please," he whispered. I gripped my staff and growled loudly as an energy blast shot from my staff and hit the man, disintegrating him. I smirked evilly as my eyes turned blood red. My new reign here had started, a reign of terror.


	7. End of a reign

I sat on top of the dumpster, my staff in my hand and my helmet on my head. A scowl was plastered on my face as the moons beam beat down on my back, the silver plates of my armor reflecting the light. I had just turned 11 the day before and I had been researching magic in my spell book. I was abusing my powers, and all the mortals feared me, they wouldn't even dare speak my name. "M-miss Sarah, ma'am?" A quivering voice asked from the front of the ally. "What?" I growled, my voice booming down the empty ally. A teenage boy, about 15, stepped out of the shadows and approached me. I sat up strait on my dumpster and lifted my chin as he spoke. "I just wanted to know if you would be kind enough to let me visit the library?" The teen asked getting down on one knee. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed when I spotted a sudden burst of energy spiral down from the sky in the middle of the desert. My eyebrow raised in suspicion as I turned my attention back to the teen. "You may do what you wish, my reign here is over," I said hopping off of the dumpster and walking out of the ally. A small smile appeared on the teens lips as he stood up. "For now," I added in a whisper that only myself could hear. I entered the desert and transformed into a coyote, sprinting off toward the energy blast with all the force my four legs could give. I approached the scene just as the energy spiral disappeared and hid behind a mortal van that was parked close to the spirals impact. I peaked from behind the vans side to see a strange man whom I've never seen before, unconscious on a strange pattern in the sand. My eyes gleamed as I watched the man awake, but I was forced to run when the man was placed in the van. I shape shifted back to my human form and scoffed as I started to walk in the path of the van.


	8. Being found

It had been at least five nights later and I was in my coyote form in the desert beside a large military base. I sniffed around, but got chased away by some guards. I ran about 100 meters and stopped to look back at the base when I saw the strange man and a women up on a hill. My brow raised as I watched the man run into the small temporary building and try to retrieve a hammer like object from the middle of the base. I transformed into a hawk and flew over the open middle, watching the man try to pull the hammer out of the ground. The man failed and was taken inside while I shaded myself and followed him, transforming back to my human form. He was placed in a glass room with a man by the name of Phil Coulson and was questioned. The man answered none of the questions and Phil had to leave to go help someone. I was about to walk into the room myself when a man with dark black hair and electric green eyes walking into the room. He started to talk to the blonde haired man before walking outside, I following him. The black haired man walked over to them hammer and failed to pull it out of the dirt. I was tired of being quiet. "Who are you?" I asked approaching the man, forgetting that I was shaded. The man turned around and raised a brow at me. "Who are you?" He scoffed approaching me. "You can see me?" "Of course, why couldn't I?" "Because I'm shaded, and you are to." The man looked me dead in the eye as my hands started to shake. "Who are you?" He repeated. I backed away a few inched. "I asked first," I retorted. The mans green eyes rolled as he looked at me. "I am Loki, prince of Asgard and the God of Mischief," he replied. "Your turn." "I'm Thea, Goddess of Predators," I whispered. The mans eyes widened as he took me into a tight embrace. "Thea! Y-your alive!" He sobbed, his eyes brimming with tears. "Why wouldn't I be? Everyone calls me Sarah, by the way." "Sarah," Loki said thinking the name over. He nodded in approval, his scarf swaying in the breeze. "Because, everyone thought you died with your parents!" He added. Confusion lined my face. "My, parents? Loki?!" I looked up at the man, suddenly remembering Loki and Thor and all the fun we had. "Loki!" I yelled again, giving him a second hug. "Sarah," he whispered hugging me back. "Where are you going?" "I'm going back to Asgard, I'm the new king." "New king? What about Thor?" "As you can tell, he has been banished." "Oh, why?" "Reasons that you shouldn't be of concern." "Ok, we'll can I come with you?" "Of course," Loki smiled. I bounced up and down on my heels, grinning from ear to ear. "We'll what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I smiled taking hold of Loki's hand. "Concentrate, I want to see if you have enough magic to get us to Asgard," Loki said. I smiled and closed my eyes, concentrating hard until we evaporated into the atmosphere. We were going to Asgard.


	9. Going to Jotunheim

Coldness washed over me as we landed, snow crunching under our feet. I looked around at the ice and snow covered mountains and the grey sky. "I don't remember Asgard looking like this," I whispered as I tried to warm myself with my hands. My figure tips started to turn a light blue and I winced, trying to hide them from Loki's view. "This isn't Asgard, I had to do something here, in Jotunheim," Loki replied as he looked down at me with his emerald green eyes. I caught sight of his fingers that also appeared to have a blue tint to them. "You stay here," he let go of my hand. I took a step toward him but he shook his head. "Please dear, I just need to talk to King Laufey," he leaned forward a bit and kissed my forehead, his lips ice cold. Loki stood up straitly and looked at me one last time before heading off in the direction of the Jotun temple. I sighed and looked at my hand, the blue color creeping up my arm slowly. The snowflakes stuck to my hair as I touched a bare rock and thought hard, using my frost energy to form ice on the surface. "Who do you think you are," a deep voice called out from behind me. I turned around and watched as a large Frost Giant approached me. "I think I'm the Goddess of Predators," I said proudly. "You shouldn't be here. This isn't the type of place a goddess should be," the Jotun growled, his icy breath blowing my hair around behind me. "You don't know who I am." "I know you shouldn't be here." "Shut up! I am Thea, daughter of Taya and Reens, granddaughter of Mitz the Frost Giant," I winced at my grandmothers name. The Frost Giant looked down at me with a scowl. "Your 'grandmother' has chosen to ignore you and your mother. She is ashamed to have such offspring." "She should be proud! I could kill everyone single one of you fowl creatures if I wanted to!" The Jotun leaned closer to me and grabbed my throat, causing the rest of my body to turn Jotun blue. My eyes turned Jotun red as I struggled to breath with the giants hand on my throat. I summoned my staff and sliced the Jotun's wrist before taking my staff and plunging it into his stomach. The Frost Giant roared in pain as he clutched his bleeding stomach. I turned the staff in my hand and lunged into the air, landing on his chest and slicing his head clean off of his shoulders. I landed on the snow covered ground and smirked as the giants head rolled away from the body. His eyes were foggy and the ghost of his last words were etched on his blue lips. "How's that for being ashamed," I growled at the decapitated body. My skin turned back to its normal color but my finger tips remained Jotun blue. Loki walked toward me but stopped in his path, gasping as he looked at the corps and my blood splattered hands and staff. "Sarah, did you do this, on your own?" He asked walking past the dead Jotun. "Yes," I answered, wiping the blood on my hands off on my armor. My staff disappeared as Loki's stare switched from me to the Jotun. A smile formed on his thin lips and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "Amazing! Very good, dear Sarah," he chuckled, placing his hand on my shoulder. I smiled and hugged Loki softly as he muttered something by the words of 'Heimdall, open the Bi-frost.' A large energy spiral that consisted of rainbow colors landed in front of us and sucked us in, taking us back to Asgard were we belong


	10. Returning to Asgard

We landed on the rainbow bridge, my figure tips now back to their normal color. "Come, I have one last thing to do before we may enter the castle," Loki said as he took hold of my hand. I noticed that Odin's scepter was in Loki's other hand. "I'm so sorry for your lose," I said quietly. Loki looked at me and sighed. "Err, yes. Thank you," he whispered, his lips barley moving as he spoke. We entered the weapons vault and approached the end of the room as Loki banged the staff on the floor. The end wall opened up and a large armored being walked in front of us. "Make sure my brother doesn't return to Asgard," Loki instructed the Destroyer. The Destroyer nodded its head slowly and evaporated into the air, leaving me and Loki alone in the room. We walked out of the weapons value and into the palace, the large golden doors swinging open to reveal the throne. Two guards stood on either side of the throne and watched as Loki took his seat. "So, how does it feel, to be king?" I whispered. "It is a blessing and a curse," Loki replied with the scepter still in hand. Frigga, Loki's mother, walked into the throne room and planted a kiss on her sons cheek. "Who is your friend Loki?" Frigga asked, smiling warmly in my direction. "You won't believe me mother, but it's Thea," Loki smiled as well as he sat a little straiter on the throne. "Thea, daughter of Taya and Reens? Is it really you?" Frigga took a few steps closer to me. "Yes, but mostly everyone calls me Sarah now," I responded as she brought me into a tight embrace. "Oh my dear, we thought you dead! This is spectacular! Wait until Odin wakes, he'll be over joyed!" "Odin wakes? But Loki said he was dead," my face lined with confusion as I looked from Frigga to Loki. Frigga looked to Loki and raised her brow before turning her attention back to me. "Odin isn't dead dear, he's just in the Odin-sleep," Frigga replied. I looked to Loki. "So you lied to Thor?" "Yes, but it was for his own good," Loki boomed. Frigga stepped back. "I shall go get the dinner table ready," she bowed her head and quickly walked out of the room. I walked up to Loki and frowned. "His own good? I doubt that," I rolled my eyes and sat down on the arm of the throne. Loki brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry if I've upset you, Sarah," he let go of my hand and looked into my eyes, his helmet glinting in the dim light of the chandelier. "No, it's fine. You are the king anyway," I said, mustering a smile. Loki smiled also. "You'll grow up to be a strong warrior one day, I can tell," he whispered as the guards eyed us. "Thank you. I hope your right," I looked at the large golden doors and sighed. I could hear voices heading down the hall and the faint sound of shoes clicking on the marble floor. "I guess we ought to go have dinner now," I said, still keeping focus on the door. "You go, I'll catch up later," Loki gently pushed me off of the arm of the throne. I turned to him and looked into his eyes, but he smiled and motioned toward the doors. "Go, I'll be there soon. I wouldn't want you to starve yourself," he chuckled at himself. I started toward the door, turning my head to look at him. "Alright. I love you Loki," I smiled and started to push the door open. I joined Sif and the warriors three as they headed off toward the dining hall. "I love you too," Loki's words lingered in the air as the doors closed behind me.


	11. At the dinner table

I sat down at the dinner table across from Sif and the warriors three, Hogun helping himself to the wild boar. Volstagg munched on his pheasant while Frandrall tended to his mob of chattering girls. Sif reached over and poured me a bit of Asgardian ale and raised her goblet. "I toast, to Thor, if he should ever return to us," she smiled. "Here, here!" Everyone at the table shouted as our goblets clanged together. Everyone took a swig of their ale and started to tell story's of fierce battles and unknown realms. I swished my soup around with my spoon with a sigh as Frigga looked at me with concern. "Eat dear, you need to," she protested, placing a piece of bread in my hands. I shook my head and placed the bread on my napkin before resuming my soup stirring. The two guards that stood by the entrance to the dining hall stiffened up as the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall outside. The doors swung open as Loki walked swiftly into the room, his cape billowing behind him. The king sat down in the empty seat beside me and reached for a piece of boar and some bread while Frigga poured him some ale. "What took you so long?" I whispered. Everyone else had gotten quiet, only talking at a whisper after Loki arrived. "I had to sort things out with Heimdall, but I'm here now," he sighed and took a bite of his bread. I noticed bags were forming under his eyes and he looked rather weary, but a faint sparkle in his eye still lingered. He turned his head to me. "Why aren't you eating dear?" Loki asked before taking a sip of his ale. "I don't know, not hungry I suppose," I responded. Loki sighed and ran his fingers through my dirty blonde hair. "Please eat, for me," he pleaded. I smirked softly and placed the spoon to my lips, slurping up the creamy substance into my mouth. Loki smiled and kissed my forehead. "Thank you." I finished my meal and excused myself from the table, walking outside and letting the wind blow my hair out of place. I walked past the Yggdrasil tree and smiled at Loki, Thor and my names that had been carved there so long ago. I entered the horse stable and grabbed a saddle. I walked to the end of the stables and approached a thin, half black, half white horse with a smile. Loki has given me a horse the day after I arrived in Asgard. "Hello Caine, doing well?" I whispered while I stroked the animals snout. The horse neighed softly and squirmed around in his stall. "I am," he replied with a soothing voice. Being that I'm the Goddess of Predators I can talk to all animals. "Very good. Would you like to go for a little ride?" I asked as I opened the stall door and placed the saddle on his back. "That would be lovely," he replied as I hopped onto his back. I kept I tight hold on the reigns as we exited the stables and past the castle. "Why are you so down?" "How did you know I was sad?" "I can feel it, like I feel all things," he replied with a small snort. I sighed and directed Caine into the forest. "Asgard just brings back memories I wish to ignore." Caine ducked under a branch and shook his head. "You should not try to ignore the past, but embrace it." I pondered on Caine's words for a moment before pulling on the reigns to signal him to turn around. I placed Caine back in his stables and walked off toward the castle. I entered the throne room and sat down on the arm of the throne once more as Loki greeted me. I could tell in his eyes he was annoyed by something. "What is wrong?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Loki kept his eyes fixed on the doors. "Sif and the warriors three have gone to Midgard," he growled, hatred glinting in his eye


	12. A shimmering jewel and a gruesome truth

I raised a brow at his words. "Why in the nine realms would they go there?" "To go fetch Thor I suppose," Loki replied, his words like venom that dripped from a cobras fangs. I sat quietly and looked at the floor while my mind swam with thoughts. Loki's eyes shifted over to me and he grasped my hand in his. "I think we both deserve a moment to our selves," he smiled and stood up. I stood up as well and followed him out of the large golden doors. "But you sent the Destroyer after Thor, wouldn't that stop them?" Loki nodded his head and continued walking, I close behind. We entered the royal garden and slowed our pace as we approached the Yggdrasil. "So then, you want Thor dead?" I asked, placing my hands on the trunk and looking upward through the thick tangle of branches and leaves. "Yes, if it means I will remain king," Loki placed his foot onto one of the lower branches and hoisted himself up, grabbing each branch until he reached the very top. I followed him up and sat down beside him on the topmost branch of the tree. "Why do you want to be king so badly? You don't seem like that kind of person," I asked. The branches swayed and the leaves blew loose of their place in the twigs, slapping our skin in their desperate attempt to be free. Loki sighed as his gaze fell to the rainbow bridge that laid behind the castle. "I never really wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be Thor's equal. It's always about Thor, no one ever cares for me. I'm just another branch on the tree I suppose!" He yelled, banging his fist into the trunk in anger. I placed my hand on his shoulder as he caught his breath. "Well, you'll always be first to me," I smiled softly and allowed Loki to wipe his tears on my armor. "Your a wonderful goddess Sarah. Never doubt that. And never doubt that I love you," he whispered. "Thank you. I love you too. Your like a father to me," I said. Loki's eyes widened suddenly. "I almost forgot!" He exclaimed as he fidgeted around in his pocket, only to pull out a small necklace with a glowing blue jewel that was embroiled with silver. He placed the necklace around my neck as I studied the blue jewel. "It was your mothers," he said softly. I wrapped my figures around the jewel and let out a faint laugh before slinging my arms around Loki's neck. "Where did you get it?!" "It was with your grandmother. While I was talking to king Laufey about murdering Odin, I made a bargain for it." I pushed back from Loki and eyed him, still keeping a firm grip on the jewel. "Wait what?! Murder your own father! Are you insane?!" "My biological father is Laufey, not Odin." "So what, he's still your adoptive father! And your going to murder him?!" "I was going to let Laufey do it." I crossed my arms. "Well then, I guess I'll support you," I sighed. Loki nodded his head and slowly began to crawl down the Yggdrasil. "Where are you going now?!" I called after him, climbing down the tree also. Loki waited for me to reach the bottom before starting off toward the Bi-frost. "I'm going to let the frost giants into Asgard."


	13. The return of Thor

I ran after him as he headed on the rainbow bridge, hiding behind Loki as he approached Heimdall. "Heimdall, for your act of treason for letting the warriors three go to Midgard, you are relived of your duty s as gatekeeper and are no longer a citizen of Asgard," Loki growled. Heimdall's golden eyes sparkled for a second as he looked at Loki. "Then I am no longer sworn to obey you," Heimdall said as he lunged his sword at Loki. Loki summonsed the Casket of Ancient Winters and focused his magic, using his frost ability's to freeze Heimdall. The casket evaporated and Loki lead me into the Bi-frost were he used his staff to summon king Laufey and several of his warriors into Asgard. Loki looked into Laufey's eyes while I stood behind his cloak, not saying a word. "Welcome to Asgard," Loki said while he pulled the staff out of the key hole in the floor of the Bi-frost. Laufey smirked and followed Loki and I out onto the rainbow bridge where we headed off toward the castle. We neared Odin's room but I stopped in my tracks and looked up at Loki. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I whispered. "Trust me, now stay out here for a minute," Loki said and walked off behind Laufey. Laufey chuckled to himself and walked into Odin's chamber, pushing Frigga to the floor. He approached Odin's bed and to towered of him as a danger of ice appeared in his hand. I poked my head around the corner to watch out of fear. Laufey used his thumb and index finger to open Odin's eye. "They say you can still see and hear what transpires around you. I hope that is true, so you may know your death game at the hand of Laufey," the Jotun king growled as he brought the ice dagger to his head, ready to bring it down and stab Odin. Laufey roared in pain as he rocketed off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. I stepped into the room beside Loki who held his staff pointed at Laufey. "And your death game, by the son of Odin," Loki snapped and blasted Laufey once more, disintegrating him. Frigga stood up and ran to give Loki a hug, bending down to kiss my forehead. "I promise to you mother, those monsters will pay for what they've done," Loki took hold of my hand and held me close. "Loki!" A voice roared from the doorway. We turned our heads to see Thor walking into the room, His hammer in hand. "Thor?" I whispered. I looked up at Loki. "How did he get here? Heimdall is frozen." "He must have unfrozen," Loki sighed and stood beside Odin's bed. Thor walked to the other side of the bed while I stood beside Loki. "Have you told mother how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me," Thor growled. Loki put his hand on his heart. "It's good to have you back brother. Now if you excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim," Loki lifted his staff and shot Thor through the wall, sending him flying down to the ground outside of the castle.


	14. The destruction of the Bi-frost

Loki helped me onto his horse and rode off toward the Bi-frost. We entered the Bi-frost and Loki placed Odin's staff in the keyhole on the ground. The lightning started up and the Bi-frost started to turn. "Sarah," Loki looked to me and I nodded my head. I walked over to the keyhole and helped Loki freeze the lightning so that the Bi-frost would continue to grown until it ripped Jotunheim apart. Thor flew to the entrance and walked into the Bi-frost, using his hammer to try and break the ice. Loki shot him with his staff. "fight me." "i wont fight my brother!" Thor yelled. Loki sneered and walked toward him. "I'm not your brother, I never was. Now fight me," Loki hit Thor with the end of the staff. Thor looked at him with a confused look. "You can't destroy a whole race!" "Can I? Come on, what happened on earth that turned you so soft? It wasn't that women was it?" Loki growled. Thor remained silent as his gaze switched from me to Loki. Loki's eyes glinted with realization. "Ohh, it was. Well maybe when I'm finished here I can pay her a visit myself!" Loki yelled and lunged at Thor. He turned to me. "Go outside dear," he said as Thor stood up. I ran outside and watched as the Bi-frost began to spin faster and faster with Thor and Loki inside. "Ohh, c'mon. Why do they always have to fight?!" I whispered to myself. I gasped as Loki and Thor rocked out of the side of the Bi-frost and landed on the bridge beside me. Loki rolled off of the side of the bridge and held on, looking to Thor with pleading eyes. "Brother please," he whispered. Thor bent down to help him up but Loki disappeared as he grabbed his hand. The real Loki appeared behind him and slapped him to the ground. Loki duplicated himself but Thor hit him with a hammer which caused the real Loki to rocket backward and land on his back as the fake Loki's disappeared. Thor placed his hammer on Loki and walked toward the power building Bi-frost. I ran to Loki's side and tried to lift the hammer with no success. "It's no use Sarah, only Thor can lift it," Loki whispered. He kissed my hand and looked to Thor. "Look at you. The mighty Thor, with all your strength. And what good does it do ya now, huh!" He yelled at. "If you hear me brother, there's nothing you can do!". Thor held out his hand and his hammer rocketed toward him, landing in his hand. Thor took one mighty swing at the bridge as Loki sat up. "What is he doing?" I asked Loki. He looked at me and looked back to Thor. "What are you doing? If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" Loki yelled. Thor didn't listen and banged his hammer on the bridge again. I summoned my staff into my hands as Loki helped me up. "Come on," he growled as he clutched his staff. We ran toward Thor as he delivered the final blow, shattering the bridge to pieces. We flew into the air and my staff dissolved on my command. We each grabbed the staff as we plummeted toward the shattered bridge. I watched in horror as the Bi-frost disconnected from the bridge and engulfed itself in its own power, creating a huge energy abyss that sucked everything into it. We neared the bridge but we were stopped by a sudden hand that grabbed Thor's boot. I looked up to see Odin, standing awake on the edge of the shattered bridge. Loki, Thor and I clung to the staff in hopes Odin would pull us up. Loki looked up at Odin with hope sparkling in his eyes. "I could have done it father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" He smiled weakly. Odin looked down at him. "No Loki." The hope in Loki's eyes died and a single tear fell down his cheek. His grip loosened as he looked from Odin to Thor to me. "I'm sorry Sarah," he whispered, his voice quivering with every word. "L-Loki?" I asked as a tear fell from eye as well. Loki's fingers started to slip from the staff slowly. "Loki no!" Thor yelled as Loki let go of the end of the staff. "Loki!" I yelled as I tried to grab Loki's hand. Loki fell into the abyss with the blink of an eye. Odin pulled us up and Thor hugged me tightly, my tears streaming down his armor. Thor brushed the hair out of my face and smiled at me softly. "It's alright, he's in a better place," Thor whispered. I nodded my head and smiled to Thor as we started to walk back to the castle. I entered my room and flopped down onto my bed, falling asleep in a pool of my own tears. "Goodnight, Loki," I whispered as I dozed off.

THE END


	15. Epilogue

EPILOG

I stood in the dinning hall as everyone danced and sang, celebrating my twelfth birthday. Presents were stacked high on the dinning table as everyone wished me a happy birthday. I wrapped my fingers around the blue gem of my mothers old necklace as Thor presented me with the largest present I've ever seen. "Go ahead and open it," he smiled and motioned toward the present. I ripped the paper off of the package to reveal my old helmet. "Thank you!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around Thor's neck. "Your entirely welcome," Thor ruffled my hair. "Don't forget, it's Loki's birthday too," I said smoothing my hair back into place. "Yes, I remember," Thor nodded his head and sighed. "I'll be right back, I need to feed Caine," I slipped away and walked down the hall, heading into the library and grabbed a small book by the name of 'Of Mice and Men' and walked off toward the rainbow bridge. I approached the shattered end of the bridge and neared down. Heimdall had left his post to celebrate my birthday with the rest of Asgard. I grabbed Loki's favorite book and placed it on the end of the bridge, one of my tears dropping onto the tattered cover as I crouched down beside it. I looked out at the universe and placed my hand on the book with a small smile. The memory of Loki falling into the abyss replayed in my mind as I looked at the last place I ever saw him. I wiped away my tears and sighed as I rubbed the cover of the book. "Happy birthday, Loki. I love you."


End file.
